Pandora's Box
by Closet Lethargy
Summary: A mysterious package, with a warning attatched, is delivered to the Mouri Detective Agency's front door, and despite the danger, little Conan can't resist the temptation. However, it quickly becomes too much for him, and he calls in help. Gosho Boys to the rescue!


AN: Yes. The answer is yes, I did post yet another unfinished story. Don't kill me or there won't be any more chapters forthcoming from me. I'm sorry, I will get around to posting chapters of an already existing story soon. This story will be about the amazing Gosho boys, starting with our favorite shrimpy nut, Conan. This one is mostly for comedic effect ...The guys just seem like the comedic type. Do I even need to bring up the zombies? Or the Kid's number one royal fan, the princess? Bourbon's sandwhich? I rest my case. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No...fanfic artists don't actually have the power to physically become great people like Aoyama Gosho...

\\( ' - ' )/

Edogawa Conan sighed once, twice, and then a very long time - like an SOS for his boredom. _Save our sanity!_ he seemed to cry with every breath, but who else was included in the _our_ had yet to be determined. Actually, it was more like _Save my sanity_! The acronym would look less cool, but who cared? It was more true this way. If there was one thing Conan strived for, it was uncovering that _one truth_ in his career of choice.

Oh the irony.

As the dark headed shrunken sleuth was about to fall asleep and hope he dreamed up a complex murder that would take him a good few hours to solve, a knock came at the agency's door. Conan blinked at the plain wooden door, watching through the small frosted glass window as a suspicious shadow bent down and placed something on the welcome mat before leaving. A delivery? But nobody was expecting any packages as far as he knew, and neither Ran nor her father were even home to receive anything anyway.

A curious grin snuck across Conan's lips as stealthily as a cat. An odd case request, perhaps? Or maybe an invitation to another detective convention to some remote island? A bomb meant for Kogoro, even? Whatever it was, since Conan was _technically_ in charge of the agency while the others were out shopping and wouldn't appreciate coming home to a scorched office and a hospitalized seven year old, he was free to diffuse the bomb or accept the case, whichever it turned out to be.

Not bothering to follow the delivery boy for questioning, as he was likely long gone by now, Conan raced for the door, excitedly flinging it open to stare down at the unassuming cardboard resting innocently on the doorstep. A large white envelope rested on top, with _Conan_ scrawled on it in big English letters. Conan ripped the envelope off and pulled the letter out, reading the loopily scrawled note inside.

 _Dear Edogawa Conan,_ it read. _As I had nowhere to properly keep this treasure, I am giving it to you to keep safe for one month's time. Consider it a favor for an old friend. However, there are some conditions that MUST be followed or we're all in grave danger. You wouldn't want that, right?_

 _Number 1: do not let anyone know this box exists. If you do it's all over._

 _Number 2: do not leave this alone ANYWHERE, for ANY reason. Even to go to the bathroom. Sorry, but it really is necessary._

 _Finally, number 3: WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT OPEN THIS BOX! This one is the most important. NOBODY must be allowed to see inside until I come for it. I can't stress enough how dangerous things will become if you attempt to disregard any one of these conditions._

 _Inside is a treasure of the highest value, and many bad people are after it for that very reason. You must not let them get their greedy little hands on it. Please refrain from mentioning this to Mouri Ran and Mouri Kogoro. It would be for their own protection that they don't know either._

 _And lastly, keep in mind that I took great pains to make what's inside as inaccessible as possible to prevent mishaps, so I have laced the exterior and interior with deadly locks and puzzles and traps, so it would be in your best interest to restrain your inquiries until a later time._ Conan looked at the iconic doodle neatly printed on the bottom, impossible not to recognize at once.

"Kaitou Kid!" Conan nearly squealed in delight. Under the signature was a brief note.

 _P.S., I'm serious. DON'T OPEN IT. I'll be checking in once in a while to make sure the box is still safe. Good luck, Tantei-kun. I'm entrusting this to you._ A mission from the Kaitou Kid to protect a deadly box out of the blue?! This was perfect! Kid must be a mind reader to know that this was the perfect solution to his boredom! Conan stuffed the note and envelope into his pocket and used both hands to drag in the _really heavy_ fifteen by twenty cardboard box. He only struggled slightly pulling it in, and grimaced at the slight scuff marks he'd left behind. He kicked the door shut behind him and locked it, checking to make sure Ran and her father weren't on their way, and drew the blinds, plunging the room into semi darkness.

Once he was away from any prying eyes, Conan pulled out a miniature pocketknife Agasa had supplied him with on his last birthday and tucked into the packaging, eagerly tearing the thing into easily disposable pieces. Inside, though, was a mountain of packing peanuts. Now faced with cleaning up a huge mess before the Mouris returned, Conan was quick to dig around and find his prize. When he pulled it out, he stared at it in awe. It was a little thing, not much bigger than the twelve by thirteen game console hiding in his backpack, and it weighed a ton. It was a thick brass box, polished to perfection, with - was that real gold trimming? - and an elegant, intensely intricate pattern embedded in the brass that was probably real silver, gleaming in what little light there was. A heavy iron lock, interwoven with thin, sturdy chains, decorated the only way in, and a small, almost microscopic, shining pinprick under the lock's tumblers was confirmed to be a camera lens.

Seriously, with how paranoid the thief was, why did he leave it behind with so few security measures and with an incurable problem solver, no less? He couldn't be serious! Although, knowing Kid, he was more than likely being what he usually was - deceptive. That seemingly flimsy lock was probably made from tungsten or something, and hidden puzzles and deadly traps? Kid had no reason to lie about anything so hazardous, unless he was being cruel and simply teasing him to see what he would do. Overtaken with a cat like curiosity, Conan jiggled the lock as much as possible, which wasn't much, and pressed his ear up to the lock to see if he could hear what was inside. Nothing. Although he felt something other than the cool metal of tungsten on his ear; instead it felt …slimy? He pulled away and the unknown substance slowly dripped down his face.

When Ran and Kogoro returned, Ran couldn't stop the laugh that burst out when she saw the small detective.

"Conan-kun, how did you get strawberry jam all over your face?!"

\\( ' - ' )/

AN: As I said, this is more of a non serious story, at least starting out. It might get heavy later on, but it's mostly comedy and action shots. I've had this one sitting around with just this chapter for too long. Please leave a review of you liked, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
